Lore and Sarah
by Orlenda
Summary: A Lore/OFC HET romance. Could also be considered a "Lore redemption fic". Will contain Smut! See story header for more info...


**CONTENT WARNING**: This story contains ADULT themes, language, material, and situations. If you aren't old enough to or don't wish to read such material-leave now. See individual chapters for their content warnings.

**Reviews**: Yes please! I'd love specifics about what you did or did not like. I DO accept anonymous/unsigned reviews.

**Archive**: Ask me first!

**Disclaimer**: Not making money, don't sue! I don't even claim ownership of my OFC, Sarah. If you want to write with her, go ahead, just let me know so I can read it!

**A/N**: This is a Lore/OFC Het romance fic. Mostly smut with some plot thrown in for good measure. I suppose it could also be classified as a "Lore redemption fic" as some others have written.

**Inspiration:** I gleaned inspiration for this fic from the other writers who have started the whole "Lore redemption" concept as well as this awesome Youtube vid:

youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=ifwXvI6Kw98

**Profile**: Please feel free to visit my profile page to find out more about my writings or to contact me.

***

**Chapter Notes**: This is a fairly tame chapter-some extremely light rough stuff, but if you are reading a Lore fic that is to be expected!

**Timeline**: This takes place after "Datalore", and goes pretty AU from there.

**Additional:** Made some changes to the begining of the story since it was first posted....

***

Since this is a continuation of a TOS story that I have not yet finished or posted I am posting a bio of my OFC, Sarah here:

Sarah Tanner had served on the original Enterprise as well as the Enterprise-A. She was born in the year 2028 on Earth. At the age of 23, she became was diagnosed with Tercher's syndrome-a terminal disease. Determined to live, she became a participant of the illegal genetic experiments of Dr. Adam Zoyben. He cured her disease, but went further than that, he made her DNA self repairing and thus created immortality for her. He made her body function better than any normal human-her muscles are more efficient and despite her mall size, she is very strong. Her body can repair itself more efficiently. She has sustained many life threatening injuries and healed with no signs of such injury. Dr. Zoyben was killed during WWIII and all his work lost.

Now on with the story!

He drifted for weeks, and all the while, he sulked. Maybe he had gone about things all wrong. This WAS a second chance; no one knew his past-the past that had seen him dismantled. Perhaps he should have tried to be more subtle-and patient. Now he was in android time-out.

But then, a small ship came into view-what impossible luck! Or was it? Could it have been sent to pick him up, so they could punish him? Dismantle him? Lock him away? In any case, there was little he could do-he clutched the phaser he still held and waited to see what would happen.

The ship came along side his position and he was transported aboard. As he materialized inside the ship he realized he was sideways in mid air and hit the ground with a hard THUD! He looked around and reached out a hand-which came in contact with a force field. He thumbed the controls on the phaser and realized it was dead. He threw the phaser against the wall and began to panic, but then saw a woman standing beyond the force field smiling at him. She was dressed in a fairly utilitarian manner with black boots, pants, and tank top. "Hello, Lore." she welcomed him, ignoring the small tantrum.

"Who, are you?" he demanded. "Don't you know how to use a transporter?! I could have been damaged!"

She smiled, she had purposefully transported him in that manner, so that she could knock him off balance a little-to get the upper hand-but she wasn't going to tell HIM that. She had also used the transporter to disable the phaser. "My name is Sarah Tanner."

"Well what do you want with me, Sarah Tanner?" He said brushing himself off with indignity as he stood.

"I came to rescue you," she said matter-of-factly.

He looked up sharply, "Rescue ME? How did you even know I was here?"

"I monitor Starfleet comm channels"

"Why did you come for me?" He was very suspicious, however unafraid of this small human woman.

"Because it was apparent that they were either going to leave you to drift or come to get you and dismantle you or something of that sort, both alternatives I believe to be a waste."

He raised his eyebrows in interest, "You don't think I'm dangerous?"

"Well the conditions of my rescuing you include that you behave yourself-or I will put you back out into space."

"What makes you think you can control me?" he asked with contempt, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What makes you sure I can't?" she queried. At that, he didn't know what to say-she was cocky, and he didn't want to underestimate her. He had seen too many humans make that mistake about him. "Would you like to be let out, Lore?"

He took a look around the holding cell. "Sure," he said smirkily, thinking, _she's making a BIG mistake._

She tapped the button controlling the force field and he stood there a second. He HAD learned that he should be patient rather than rash, during all that floating in space. He noncommittally stepped forward, and she maintained eye contact with him. Lightning fast, he reached out and grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against a bulkhead with a thud, pinning them on either side of her head. Their faces were mere inches apart and they could feel eachothers' breath. "As much as I appreciate a strong man, I don't think this is a very good way for you to thank me for your rescue, Lore" she said, her tone almost teasing as she looked through her lashes at him.

He chuckled at her in surprise, "You aren't afraid, are you?"

"Only a fool wouldn't be afraid, Lore"

"Well, what are you then? Afraid or stupid?"

She thought a moment, "Perhaps a little of both." At that he snorted.

A wicked look spread across his face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with menace, "I could snap your neck before you knew I'd moved." He pulled away to watch the fear spread across her face, but instead there was something else. She still gasped and quivered-but it was different from a fear based reaction-as given away by the dilation of her pupils. She was actually enjoying his threats.

He set his jaw and smirked at her with amused surprise. "So what are we doing here Lore, are you gonna hold me against the wall for a few days?" she practically cooed.

"I could just kill you and take this ship for myself...." he pondered aloud.

"I'm sure you are capable of hacking my security protocols, but if you do this ship will go BOOM," she said levelly with a smartass smile.

Lore smiled and shook his head, "Not bad...." She was pretty smart, for a human. He looked at his hands, wrapped tightly around her wrists, and then back at her, he shrugged and let her go, figuring he might as well play along-for now.

She let her hands fall gracefully down to her sides. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Are you going to be able to behave yourself then?"

He sighed a bit and muttered "I'll try."

"Good," she replied, as she turned and headed down a corridor. He decided to follow her and she sat herself down in a chair at the helm. She input a new destination and set the ship in motion.

"Where are you taking me?" Lore asked.

"To one of my favorite places."

"And that is...?"

"A surprise!" she said fairly excited. It had been a while since anyone had joined her long term on her little ship and she was looking forward to the company-even if it wasn't perfect.

"Can't you just drop me off at the nearest inhabited planet?" Lore whined.

"Nope, another of the conditions of my rescuing you is that you stay here and help me with the ship-I'm tired of taking it to people I hardly know for service."

"Ah, so I am your slave then?" despite his indignity, he felt glad he had figured her out; humans always had some selfish prerogative.

A wicked smile spread across her face, and for a moment he felt like prey caught in the gaze of a predator. "Only if you want to be, dear.....Otherwise no, you are just a helpful crewmember." She finished up her statement in a more normal tone and Lore wondered if he had imagined the earlier tone.

"And how long do I have to remain a "crewmember"?"

"Until I think you are ready"

"Ready for what?"

"To play nice with others."

He was angry once again, "So THAT'S it, you think you are going to FIX me?"

"I hope to help you find redemption-so you can live your life. Only YOU can change you," she said quiet and somberly.

"What are you, 22? What do you know about redemption?"

"Well Lore I stopped aging at 23, but I am chronologically 336 years old, and I've done some things I'm not proud of."

His processors went whirling and he finally came out with, "Are you the Sarah Tanner that served on the original Enterprise?"

"Yes." she said, still quiet.

"I have no records other than complementary ones..."

"That's because what I'm not proud of, I did several centuries ago. There ARE no records of it, thank God."

"What did you do?" he looked incredulous.

She looked at him a moment, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She stared at her thumbs which she twiddled in her lap for a moment "I think you ought to get a shower-it's amazing how dirty space is. I have quarters for you..." She stood and walked down the corridor, "This is my quarters" she said pointing to a door, and here's yours. She pushed the button next to the door and it slid open. "The bathroom is through there," she said pointing to a doorway across the room. She turned to the wall and gestured to the replicator "You can replicate some soap, and towels for yourself, and you should recycle that uniform and replicate something more your style."

"Gee, thanks MOM..." Lore grumbled.

"What? I'm trying to make you feel at home..." She stood staring at him hands on her hips.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry...." he sighed.

"It doesn't really sound like you are," she said sadly and she walked past him towards the door.

She was clearly upset and for some reason that seemed to bother Lore. He watched her and called after her, "I am, I just....I don't apologize well..."

She turned back and smiled, "Alright, go get cleaned up."

The door shut behind her and he turned to the replicator.

He selected some generic shampoo and towels and headed for the bathroom. After completing his ablutions, he went to the replicator to find something to wear. He selected some black pants and a hunter green turtleneck, and slipped them on. He had kept Data's boots, they did fit very well.

He left his room in search of Sarah. She was found seated in her kitchen eating and sipping something from a mug. "Wow, you clean up nice!" she exclaimed. He smirked; he certainly wasn't going to argue.

"So what is that you're eating?" he queried.

"Pancakes and hot chocolate."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah...why?"

"It just seems odd..."

"Yeah well, at least I eat."

"I can eat, I just don't HAVE TO." he said as he came to sit at the table and stole her fork. He stabbed at some of the pancakes and shoved them in his mouth, just to prove his point. "These aren't bad." he said referring to the pancakes.

"Thanks, I made them myself. I prefer to do my own cooking, rather than have my meals replicated."

"Juliana liked to cook," he commented, almost to himself.

"Who was she?"

"I suppose you could call her my "mother". She was the wife of the man who created me."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say, Lore seemed....disgruntled as he spoke of his parents. "Do YOU consider them your parents?"

"They were the closest I'll ever have to parents I guess," he said, handing her fork back.

She directed her attention to her pancakes and began picking at them, "Do you want to talk about them?"

"I'm responsible for their deaths," he said coldly. She raised her eyebrows and sighed heavily.

"What?!" he yelled angrily.

"Nothing, you just clearly have a lot of issues to work through...."

"YOU choose to burden yourself with me!" he said pointing at her with too much excitement.

She remained calm, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, you are not a burden." That took all the air out of his tires. He just dropped his hands to the table in mid-gesture. She stood and took her dishes to be recycled. She may not like to replicate meals, but she saw no point in doing dishes. "Look, it's late, I need to get some shuteye. Do you need anything?"

Lore thought a moment, "No," he said rather bluntly.

She managed a small smile, "Goodnight Lore."


End file.
